Jasper's fight
by Avatar Korra In Action
Summary: Alice never existed and Jasper found the Cullens by accident. After a lot of insisting, he decides to stay with them, but always feeling empty. Tom, a boy killed in the WWII in Germany was betrayed by who he loved the most, trying to save his brother, ending up being changed by Carlisle. Tom is the opposite of Jasper, not believing in anything about his heart.
1. Characters

Maya Nietzsche (17 years)– /gallery/Alexandra_Daddario/365736/Alexandra_

Melanie Kaulitz (17 years)- . /-m0b5w8_NoLQ/T7TxDghrl8I/AAAAAAAADHE/JNv1a3QbcIo/s1600/Taylor%2BMomsen%2B-%2BWildly%

Brian Thatcher( 18 years)

– .

Jane Smith (15 years)– .

Austin Galen (16 years) –

Mary Gray (16 years)– .

Mark Smith (17 years)– . /-gUjHmTS4mTA/Te8BAfflfgI/AAAAAAAABBI/j_

Cassandra Keith (17 years) – image/forum/75000/75110_1299754500997_

Bill Kaulitz (19 years)-

Katy Heike (25 years) - u155830584/-6/x_

Vampires (appearance age, real age, transformation age)

Bella Cullen (18 years, 98 years, 18 years)– .

Rosalie Cullen (18 years,97 years, 18 years)– .

Esme Cullen (26 years, 117 years, 26 years)- .

Nessie Cullen (15 years,82 years, 16/17 years)– .

Edward Cullen (17 years, 111 years, 17 years) – wikipedia/en/thumb/6/69/Edward_ /250px-Edward_

Emmett Cullen (18/19 years, 97 years, 20 years)– .

Carlisle Cullen (23/24 years, 372 years, 23 years)– .

Jasper Cullen (17/18 years, 149 years, 19 years)– .

Tom Cullen (17/18 years, 91 years, 18 years) - . /3130/2833924378_


	2. Chapter 1- Alone

**A:N: I own nothing sadly. Just the OC's. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1 – Alone

I've always been alone. I've always been alone, even after meeting and joining the Cullens. The Cullens are a coven of vampires that don't consider themselves as a coven, but as a family, and they only drink animal blood, being "vegetarians".

When I first met them, they were only Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Renesmee. Only some years after I joined them, Carlisle changed Tom during World War II. They all were changed by Carlisle except Bella who was changed by Edward, after she had Nessie when she was still human. Nessie is a half-vampire but she possesses more and more vampire characteristics by each passing year. The fact that they all were changed by Carlisle made that he was considered the father of the family, and Esme, being all motherly and Carlisle's mate, was seen as the mother and she loves the part given to her, and of course, they are the ones with an older appearance between all of us.

I, Jasper Whitlock, was changed by a Mexican vampire named Maria during the Secession War. With just 17 years I could join the army, since my appearance was the appearance of an older man. When Maria found me I was evacuating children, women and old people to a refuge so they could protect themselves of the war which was near their town. She thought I would be a good soldier to command her newborn army. On that moment I knew I was going to die on the hands of a beautiful woman with a fragile appearance.

When I woke up I felt different in physical terms, but I felt empty, even keeping a relationship with Maria and that I had my power of feeling and controlling the emotions of other people.

I was her best soldier and commander and when there was news that the Volturi were coming there, I didn't think twice and I abandoned her.

Then I walked alone during several years until I found them, the Cullens I mean… And even with them introducing Tom and me (who is also alone for personal choice) I didn't accept any of their suggestions, for I knew they were only interested on what my body could give them.

Tom accepted all of them; it is his way to deal with his problem that came to this life… Not that when he was human he had trouble in getting them, but he was cheated by one and so he was getting revenge in all of them.

I stopped thinking when I heard a car being parked in the garage. Due to the sound of the engine I could tell it was Carlisle's Mercedes. They were probably returning of some place that they were hunting. I already knew what was to come. Esme would see how I was, I would say I was fine and she wouldn't be convinced, but she would leave the room. I heard her soft steps with her heels almost not touching the floor. She knocked at the door softly and opened it slowly.

-Oh Jasper – she said softly, joining her cold arms to a human, but warm for me. I was the coldest of them all – How are you feeling? – She asked concerned, and with her touch I could feel more her concern that was flowing to me in waves.

- I'm fine Esme. You don't need to worry so much –I said with a smile and sending out waves of tranquility. She knew exactly what I was doing and hit my shoulder lightly.

-Don't use your power on me, young man. I'm older than you – She said with a serious face that slowly became a smile and a slight laugh that made me smile. She walked graciously to the door and when she opened it I said:

- No you're not Esme. I'm older than you, like, 30 years – I said amused.

- Yes dear, try to prove that with a valid birth certificate that humans can't suspect – She said amused while she closed the door and walked towards the stairs.

No one else came up to talk to me. I spent the rest of the night lost in thoughts and listening to what Emmett calls depressive music. I saw that it was starting to dawn and nothing of Tom. He went to spend the weekend with a vampire named Cynthia and he was supposed to be back by now. I decided to call him, so I would know if he was coming or not, and if he wasn't coming, what to say to the teachers that surely would ask for him.

I knew that Edward had informed the others that I was calling him and that I would keep them informed of what was going on between Tom and me during the phone call.

While I was waiting for him to pick up, I felt Esme's scent, mixed with Rosalie's and also the scent of, what I could tell, of new clothes. Probably Rosalie had convinced Esme to buy a bunch of stuff that she wouldn't have a chance to wear before they got "out of fashion". I only remembered I was with the phone in my ear when I heard Tom's voice on the other side of the line.

The phone rang once, rang twice, rang a third time and he wasn't picking up the phone. When I was about to hang up the call, Tom answered the phone. Tom could predict some things but Carlisle and he were still working on that, but for what we knew, visions of the future were his gift.

-Hello?!

- Tom… Where are you? It's almost six am and there's no sign of you. Today is the first day of school and it wouldn't be good that you started to skip school.

- Are you, by any chance, my mother? You look like Esme talking, Jasper. For your information, yes, I am going to school, but I won't go home, I am going there directly.

- Whatever – I said, uninterested – See you later.

I hang up the phone and went to get dress to go to school, preparing myself to what would be a day of living hell… I hated school, I was sick of having to spend years at school when I already knew everything. I sighed. Well, it had to be… I got dressed quickly and walked quietly out of my room, not waiting for any of my brothers and asking that no one would see me leaving.

I got downstairs in my vampire speed, going towards the garage, but when I was almost there I hear Esme's voice calling me and walking towards me.

-Jasper, are you ready? – She asked me.

I could see and feel that she was still concerned with me. I wasn't very used to animal blood diet and as yesterday I had refused to go hunting with her and the others, she was more worried than the usual because I didn't feed for a few days.

-Kind of, but don't worry, I will hunt tonight and during the weekend. I'm not planning to go to the ball at the beginning of the year, really – I said.

I looked anxiously towards the door and I was sure Esme saw the yearning in my eyes because she let me go.

-I'm sorry Esme; I have to go to school. I… I'll talk to you later – I said with an apologetic smile, even that it was a poor excuse; after all I already knew everything that was taught in that torture to which humans call school.

I drove to school, faster than I normally would and time refused to go by. I sighed. I had just arrived and that already seemed like hell. I took a deep breath and I felt a raspberries and daisies scent mixed with a strawberries and roses. I followed it and I noticed a blonde girl with hair that fell to her waist and with the fringe to the side. Her eyes were extremely light.

She was pulling another girl that looked a lot like her but with black hair and equally long. Her eyes were more colored than the blonde girl's eyes, being of a bright azure. In my opinion, the brunette girl who was being pulled had a certain charm that I couldn't see on the blonde girl, due to her shyness.

-Come on, Maya, come- The blonde girl said to the brunette girl.

So Maya was her name. The prettiest name to the prettiest girl I have seen in my entire life. I looked at Maya who looked back at me and we stared at each other for a few seconds. I felt good. The emotional pain that I felt since I was changed was gone, and I was actually feeling happy, after all these years- Then, by the scent who I identified that was Tom, he touched me on the shoulder, and I got scared, and jumped a little , turning around to face him, and behind Tom the others were arriving…

-Oh… Hello Tom. – I said uninterested, being more interested in being able to look at Maya again.

- Hi Jasper. I noticed your look… Pretty girl, huh? Don't tell me that you're ready to leave the depression?! If you want my opinion, the blonde girl is a lot more… Sexy – He said, touching that damn piercing on his lip. I would like to know, and a lot, if he is a vampire, how he could make it. He had a mean look, with anger, and that was what I felt coming from him, a deep anger.

- Yes Tom, and how many times I heard you saying that?... And what's wrong with you?- I said annoyed, ending the conversation.

I turned around so I could look at Maya again, but she already was near the group of her friends chatting with the blonde girl. I sighed. I saw a tall boy and really tan looking at her and smiling while they were talking.

Exalted and with anger coming from Tom and which I was feeling towards him, I left him to talk alone when the ring to the first class was heard, not giving a chance of Tom to reply my dry answer or to the others come to us to see what was going on these last few minutes.

**A.N:**

**So ,what did you think? Please read and review. **

**Maya Salvatore.**


	3. Chapter 2- Sight

**A: N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story. Here goes chapter two. Hope you like it. I own nothing, except the OC's.**

Maya's POV

I woke up with a crazy girl shaking me and singing in my eats and the alarm clock didn't sound yet. Who was that crazy girl? My best friend Melanie, or as I call her, Annie.

I couldn't understand how could she be so excited with the first day on a new school. I only thought on how it would be weird. In a little town where everybody knows everybody, we were the big news. The weird and different girls who came from the big city.

-Come on Mia; go to the shower while I pick out your clothes… Come on girl… - Annie dragged me out of the bed by my feet, literally. I don't know how a creature like her has that many strength … I was really creeped out by thinking on how she could hurt someone that wanted to hurt her or someone that made her angry.

While I was getting my underwear, I analyzed my room again. The main colors were light pink and white, having a dossal bed between the two windows, with white furniture as well. It was the typical room of a teenager in love. I just didn't know if I fit in the part of teenager in love, after all I wasn't even in love.

(room: . )

I saw Annie going to my closet, while I walked into the bathroom. It was in the romantic style as well, but much simpler.

(Bathroom: . ).

I took my bath calmly and when I left I saw the clothes that Annie has picked out for me on my bed. A dark blue dress with a white jacket was waiting for me on my already made bed. On the floor were my black sandals with silver strips and on the commode was the purse she had picked out with a pair of earrings also silver with the shape of roses. (look: cgi/set?id=51737843 )

I got dressed and set the make-up on and I got downstairs to get breakfast. My parents had already left and only Annie was finishing her coffee with a beignet. Melanie was the complete opposite of me. Blonde and some inches taller than me, she looked good in everything and had a glamorous rock style with her perfect smooth hair and her perfect make-up. Her skin was white and made a perfect contrast with the majority of her black clothes.

On that day her hair was loose and she was wearing black shorts and a t-shirt with a skull. Some boots and her purse Louis Vitton and a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses of her collection pulled to the top of her head, dragging, consequently, her fringe with them. Her make-up was perfect as always, with dark shades that emphasized her pale blue eyes and red lipstick on her chubby lips. (look: cgi/set?id=51738364)

When I finished breakfast I went to brush my teeth quickly. After I got downstairs again, I had Melanie telling me, throwing the keys of my Audi A1 to my face:

-Come on girl… You're driving today, because my baby didn't arrive yet.

I grabbed the keys before they hit my face, slurred due to feeling sleepy.

She had a Marasati Grancabino conversable red, that she loved since she saw it in a sports magazine, at 14 years old. My Audi was simple and combined with me, being small and comfortable. We got in the car, I entered in the driver's seat and she next to me. She set her dark glasses down and set a random CD I had inside the car on. I turned the engine and drove to school.

Mel spent all the way changing the songs on the CD, And at each new music she twisted her nose.

-My child… I have to bring some of my CD's so you can see what good music is. You only have music too much calm. I am almost falling asleep before I get to first class- She said laughing at me who was still driving now with a fake indigned expression.

- Oh… Don't speak badly of my songs… They are really cute… - I spoke with a little pout.

- To sleep, right Mia? – She said and we both laughed.

Yes, she was right. The songs of the CD were too calm for a person with her vibrant and contagious energy.

I arrived to school and parked on a free place a little distant of the way in and we both got out of the car. When I arrived near Mel, she grabbed my wrist and started to pull me to a group of teenagers that I didn't know from anywhere.

-Annie, where are you taking me?

- Near them – She said simply, ignoring the people staring at us, leaving me embarrassed.

- But Melanie, I don't know them – I said uncomfortable.

I saw a boy arriving by bike and I couldn't stop staring, until I felt her pulling me again by the wrist.

-Come on, Maya, come – Annie almost begged.

I turned my look to where the boy was and I saw that he was also looking at me. He appeared to have more or less my age, maybe a little older, and had blonde hair.

His look was really intense and expressive, and the pain I saw in them seemed to wear off little by little. I wondered how such a beautiful look could carry such solitude and at the same time have such an intense glow. It sent out calmness I didn't expect to feel, especially from a guy I didn't know. I felt myself blush while he opened a small smile.

Then I saw another boy coming closer, but not even with that I took my eyes from the blonde boy. The boy had blonde rastas and a piercing on his upper lip, on the right side.

This one was a few inches taller than the blonde guy and was dressed with a rapper style. The blonde guy looked behind when the other boy tapped him on the shoulder and turned around, disconnecting his look from mine. Annie took her chance and pulled me again, this time successfully to the group of teenagers. And so I couldn't complete the appreciation of the two boys, since she set me with my back turned to them and introduced me.

-Guys, this is Maya. Maya, these are Jane, that you already know, Austin, Mark, Brian, Cassandra and Mary.

-Hi. Well, this is Melanie.

I analyzed the six teenagers. Jane, one of the youngest, had brown hair smooth and long, was a little shorter than me and had brown eyes and by her side was Mark. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He had to be related to Jane, due to their similarities. Austin and Brian seemed to have the same age, around 17/18 as Annie and myself.

Austin was blonde, with light green eyes. He was five inches shorter than Mark. Brian had light brown hair, almost blonde, and gray eyes. He had beard and was for sure the tallest of the group. I turned to Mary and Cassandra. Cassandra had her black hair stretched, leaving it similar to mine and brown eyes. She seemed to have Mark's age and was the tallest girl, beating Melanie for two or three mere inches. Finally I looked at Mary, a girl with half blonde hair and a medium stature, in which her eyes seemed to change color depending on the light that hit them. Except Jane (who had the youngest appearance) everyone seemed to have the same age of Melanie and myself, except Austin and Brian, who looked like the oldest of the group, and be on the last year of high school.

Five minutes to class were missing. We talked about insignificant things, until the so awaited, but at the same time, annoying ring to the first class of the new school year.

I heard Melanie sigh looking at her timetable.

-I am seeing that I am going to sleep on the first class – She commented.

- Which one is your first?- Asked Cassandra.

- History – Said Melanie with a pained expression on her face.

- Yeah, I think you're alone there – Commented Mark with a smile – And you Maya which one do you have first?

- Am… Foreign Literature – I said. Due to the blonde boy I was electric with the hope of having him in some of my classes.

The bell to the end of the tolerance was heard and everyone walked towards their classes. I saw Annie disappearing with Brian behind her. I think something was going on there, but those thoughts disappeared when I saw the blonde guy heading in the direction Melanie had taken. Well, so much for having him in my first class I got in and the teacher was sitting the students as he wanted. When I sat down, I saw Mark smiling at me. The teacher told me to sit on a student desk near the window, by the side of a girl who looked like my age, with really pale skin and brown hair that reached her waist, perfectly stretched, but what surprised me were her eyes, so similar to the blonde guy's eyes. Maybe a little lighter.

-Pleasure, Bella Cullen – She said with a smile, as soon as I sat down. Then she turned to the front and didn't say a word to me again, but kept a smile on her lips. The teacher, that I understood that his name was Mr. Carlaton, started to talk about the books we were going to study on that term. Well, this was going to be a long class…

**A:N: so what did you think? Please read and review .**


End file.
